Runaway
by YOUDON'TKNOWMEWELL
Summary: Kasumi is now living in an apartment with her new found friends and she decided not go back to the clan. But looks like she is not running just for her own life anymore...
1. New Life for Her

It was another normal day for the runaway kunoichi. She just walked into the streets. Her mind plays the memory of what happen to her past. The clan chases her to kill her because of the rules. She managed to survive with the help of his brother's best friend. Ryu Hayabusa, but he did it because of his promise to her brother. She sighed. Why her life is so unfair to her? She did the things that she knew it's not for her but for the people she cared for. Ayane, her half-sister, she never let her feel that she is different. She always makes her feel she is welcome. She shook her head those are past memories. 'Face the present' she said to herself.

She stopped at the front of an apartment. As she open the door, she saw Hitomi getting ready to leave for her karate class. When Hitomi saw her, she gave Kasumi a smile. She just nodded before Hitomi said she will leave her and be back before lunch. After Hitomi left her, she went to the kitchen to eat something because she heard her stomach growled, it only means she's hungry. Well, she didn't eat anything before going out earlier. She decided to make some pancakes for herself. When she is busy doing the mixture, someone ring the doorbell. She put down the mixture and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw Leifang. She is wearing her usual chinese dress.

"Hello Kasumi!" Leifang greeted her with a smile.

"Oh hello Leifang, what brings you here?" Kasumi asked.

"Can't I visit my friends? Oh well, where's Hitomi?" Leifang asked and giggled.

"She went to her karate class, come in." Kasumi said.

As she let Leifang in, she threw herself in the couch. Kasumi shook her head.

"Feel at home already huh?" she joked.

"Thank you!" Leifang fired back and laughed.

"Well I hope that you're hungry because I'm making some pancakes." Kasumi said. Leifang just nodded her head.

"I'll help you." She offered to Kasumi.

"Sure."

"So tell, what happen to your death sentence? and do you have plans on geoing back to your clan?" Leifang asked. They are cooking the mixture that Kasumi made. Well, Leifang don't like being quiet so she asked random questions.

"I don't know but I don't have any plans on going back in there yet." Kasumi answered her friend. She look at the pancake and it's already cook so she lift it and place it a plate where the cooked pancakes placed and cooling off. Leifang just nodded and asked another question again since she can't bear the silence.

"Uhm….what about your guardian? or should I say protector?" Leifang asked out of nowhere. Kasumi look at her and gave her a confused look.

"What about him?" She asked back.

"Tell me, if he still protecting you or not anymore come on! I can't believe you answered me like that." She frowned at what Leifang said. She knew that Ryu Hayabusa was back at his village two weeks ago.

"Hey! The pancake will burn!" what Leifang said cut off her thoughts. She saw the pancake is done so she immediately get the spatula and lift it place it to the plate. She was done cooking and she turn off the stove and put the pan into the sink. After that, she joined Leifang who is already eating a pancake at the table.

"You said you will help me cook pancakes!" she said to Leifang. Leifang just smiled.

"but I never said that I will help you cook it right? I said I will just help and I will help you eat these pancakes." Leifang answered happily. Kasumi just rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass." She mumbled.

"So tell me about it!" She look at her friend and raised one eyebrow.

"About what?"

"About him! Ryu Hayabusa! My god Kasumi! You just trying to avoid my question." Leifang said and place another pancake on her plate. Kasumi sighed.

"Uhm….Well, he's back to his village two weeks ago and I never heard anything about him." She said and eat a slice of her pancake.

"Oh, I thought he still guarding you but oh well, he is also an heir so what can we do about it?" Her friend said making her shook her head and just continue to eat her pancakes.

After they ate the pancakes and left some for Hitomi, she let Leifang laid on the couch to take a rest. Hitomi came back and when she saw Leifang sleeping on the couch, she gave Kasumi a signal to shush. She walked to Leifang and when she is near enough, she pinched her nose and Leifang woke up instantly. She tapped Hitomi's hands away from her nose and gave her deadly glare. Hitomi laughed.

"You should see the look on your face! Priceless! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Hitomi said and laughed again. Leifang stood up and run into her but Hitomi run upstairs to escape from Leifang's revenge. Kasumi just shook her head. Her friends, sometimes are crazy. Oh well, they are best friends where could she find friends like those two?

* * *

 ***Mugen Tenshin Village***

She walked inside the village and the guards just greet her and bowed to her. she don't have time for it. She needs to see Hayate to tell him that she found their sister already.

When she reach Hayate's room, she saw that he is busy meditating but she didn't care. She jumped into him, making her brother startled. Hayate glared at her.

"Thanks for ruining my meditation, Ayane." Hayate said. Ayane rolled her eyes

"I just went here to tell that I've already found Kasumi." Ayane spoked and his brother's attention focus on her quickly.

"Where is she?" Her brother asked.

"She is living with a Karate girl and a chinese girl I guess? In a small apartment."

"Why you didn't confront her?"

"Do you want to her to run away again?" Ayane snapped. Hayate shook his head.

"You have a point but are you sure she is staying in there? Not for just temporary?" Hayate asked. Ayane rolled her eyes.

"I'm not blind for your information and I'm sure she's staying at that small apartment and beside, where she will go next if she discover that I knew where she is staying right now?" Ayane said.

"You're right."

"Master Hayate, what are we going to do now that we know where she's staying?" Ayane asked. Hayate just sighed. He didn't want to lose his tracks to his sister but again, the rules and codes of their clan made his head hurts like hell.

"I think we should let her since she is far away from us." His half-sister suggested.

"You're right, just continue to watch Kasumi now that we knew where to find her." Hayate said. Ayane rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I just want you to know that I'm a kunoichi, not a chaperone." Hayate chuckled, making Ayane rolled her eyes at him again.

"I'm not saying that you have to follow her, I just want you to watch her back since you know that I stopped sending assassins to hunt her down right?" Hayate explained.

"Before, a chaperone, now, a watcher? Wow! Just wow." Ayane said and glared at her brother.

"why don't you just send your best friend to protect Kasumi again?" His half sister suggested.

"Well, Ryu has also responsibilities to do so I can't talk to him right now." Ayane just nod at what he said. She stood up and walked out of her brother's room. She went outside and just started to watch the night skies and the stars twinkles.

"There's nothing better than watching the skies and stars at night." She whispered and sighed.

* * *

 ***At the Apartment***

"Not again!" Leifang said while Hitomi just laughed at her.

"I won! I won!" Hitomi declared.

They were playing cards and looks like Hitomi wins again against Leifang. Leifang decided to stay the night in her friend's place since she doesn't want to go home yet and be alone again. Kasumi just finished changing to her night clothes and she saw that her two friends are busy playing. She joined them in the bed and watch as they play again.

"don't you want to play?" Hitomi asked. Kasumi shook her head. Besides, she never played cards before because they are disciplined and need to focus only in training. She continued to watch them play. Out of nowhere, Leifang throw a pillow in front of Hitomi's face but the latter avoided it and it landed right at Kasumi's face. Hitomi raise her hand and show a warning sign finger at Leifang because Kasumi didn't react but in few seconds, she threw a pillow at Hitomi and giggled.

"The pillow is for you, not for me Hitomi." Kasumi said jokingly. Leifang laughed at what Kasumi did. Hitomi get two pillows and throw them at her two friends. But of course, Kasumi and Leifang won't let Hitomi get away and they will have their revenge. Each one of them hold a pillow and begun hitting each other with. Now they are having a pillow fight.

After a battle of pillows, they decided to sleep, Leifang said she wants sleep with Kasumi and of course, Hitomi didn't let her. Kasumi said to let Leifang sleep beside her. Leifang did a victory dance in her mind and stuck her tounge out at Hitomi.

In the middle of the night, Kasumi was awaken by an urged to go to bathroom. When she closed the door, she throw up everything she ate in the dinner earlier. When she is throwing up, she felt her stomach hurts also. Her head is starting to hurt. When she is done, she flushed the toilet and stood up infront of the sink, she splashed some water in her face and look at herself at the mirror.

"what's wrong with me?" she asked herself. She just stared at her face and sighed.

"I didn't anything bad at the dinner." She whispered.

She took a deep breath before going out of the bathroom and went to her bed and closed her eyes.

"I wonder what is wrong with my stomach…" she whispered and sleep.

 _ **Outside of the apartment…..**_

As the darkness covering his body,he continued to watch them from the outside in the roof of the building in front of the apartment. He just watch them do whatever they want. He felt someone's presence but he didn't turn around to see who it is.

He felt the person is walking to him he heard the person spoked.

"Who are you?" but he didn't give damn to turn around and just ignored the person.

"What are you doing here? And I asked again, who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognize me now….Ayane?" he said.

"Master Ryu?" Ayane asked him but he didn't answer her.

"I thought you were staying at your village right now?...and how do you know where Kasumi is staying right now?" The kunoichi asked.

"I'm just passing by, that's all, don't tell to your master that you saw me…" Ryu said and disappear in a swirl of green leaves. Ayane just shook her head and look at the apartment. She saw that the lights are off, it only means that the people inside it are sleeping already.

"I'm a watcher, thanks to my master slash brother." She whispered out of nowhere.

* * *

 ***Unknown location***

Christie walked inside the building to see Victor Donovan. She need to tell him something. When she reach his office, she stood up in front of his table and begun talking.

"I saw the target, Kasumi is living around here." she said making Victor smirked.

"Well, continue watching her until we find the right time to get her again." He said and smiling , his plans will started too soon.

* * *

 **YOUDONTKNOWMEWELL:** I'm sorry if it's too short I just decided to wrote this two days ago and it took me two days before posting this chapter. I just want all of you to know that I don't want to leave my stories unfinished.


	2. Signs of the Truth

As the sunlight hit the kunoichi's face, she slowly opens her eyes and tried to adjust to the light coming from the outside of the window. When she is adjusted, she turns around and looks at beside her but her two friends already up. She was the last one to wake up. Well, she can't sleep last night; she just had a feeling that someone is watching her. She maybe not living in the clan but still, she is a highly trained and skilled kunoichi so she knows how to trust her instincts and because of her instincts, she cannot let herself sleep while she is not sure if she is safe to sleep. She thinks that her brother still sends some assassins to hunt her so she can't help but to feel unsafe wherever she goes. But she knows that she is safe with her friends in this apartment since they also have fighting skills.

She gets off the bed and stretches her arms before going to the bathroom and did her morning rituals. After that, she went downstairs and she saw that Leifang is eating some noodles while Hitomi was about to get outside for a morning run. When Leifang saw her, she gave Kasumi a signal to sit with her and eat. She walked into the table and sit right next to her.

"Well, I'm going out for a run!" Hitomi said and walked outside. She didn't wait for their answers and closed the door. Kasumi just shook her head. 'She looks like in a hurry.' She thought and yawned.

"Did you sleep last night?" Leifang asked out of nowhere. Kasumi look at her friend.

"Well, I didn't sleep early last night because my stomach hurts." She said.

"You might eat something bad last night." Leifang said. The kunoichi just shrugged her shoulders and continue to eat her breakfast. When they're done, she volunteers to wash the dishes since she got nothing better to do.

While washing the dishes, she started to think about what happen last night. It really disturbed her sleep when she felt someone's presence and it feels like it's watching her last night. After she threw up everything she ate last night, when she tried to go back to sleep, she felt that they're being watched by someone. However, what really made her awake the whole night is that the presence is so familiar to her.

After washing the dishes, she decided to go upstairs to her bedroom. She laid on her bed, maybe a nice nap will make her mind refresh from all the thoughts she had in mind. She remembered Hayate. She keep thinking of her siblings even they are after her, to kill her. If she only knew that, her brother will never understand why she broke their clan's rules for him, she will never runaway.

"Nobody understands why I did it, even my siblings did not understand..." She whispered.

"Who did not understand?" Kasumi sat up quickly when she heard someone's voice asked her. She looks at the direction to door and she saw Hitomi standing at the doorway. She walked to Kasumi and sat beside her.

"So tell me, who did not understand? And why?" Hitomi asked. Kasumi just shrugged her shoulders as an answer to her friend's question.

"Come on, you can tell me or Leifang anything since we are living in a one apartment." She has a point. Ever since Kasumi started living with her, she felt a she had a true friend. She treats the kunoichi as her friend and a sister.

"I just remember my family, my brother." Kasumi said.

"Then who did not understand?"

"I just realized they don't understand, especially my brother, Hayate, the reason why I runaway….." the kunoichi stated.

"You run away from your clan for him? Am I right?" Hitomi asked her. Kasumi just nodded her head.

"And he doesn't understand why you did that, the real reason is still him?" She sighed and nod. Hitomi just smiled at her friend.

"Well, they don't understand the true meaning of siblings but you do. You did something you knew that your life will be the price, you didn't give a care about it because you want to know where is he, you want to find him to make sure he still alive and yet, he gave you a death sentence as an exchange for what you did? What kind of brother is he?!" Hitomi said out of frustration. Kasumi just sighed. She is right, her brother didn't realized why she did that and yet, he send out assassins to eliminate her.

"Calm down Hitomi, you don't have to be like that." Leifang said and joined them at the bed.

"Instead of talking about Kasumi's life, why don't we eat at a restaurant for lunch? My treat!" Leifang said happily. They both nodded and start changing their clothes before going out to have a lunch.

When they are outside, Leifang told them that they will have some lunch at Jann Lee's place since he invited them. Hitomi tease Leifang, saying that she just said yes because it's her chance to see him again. Kasumi just laughed at them. She really can't believe that Leifang had a crush on Jann Lee.

"Enough! Shut up Hitomi!" Leifang said and frowned. They were in front of Jann Lee's place and still, Hitomi won't stop teasing her.

"What? I'm just asking if you like Jann Lee-"'

"Welcome ladies." She was cut off when Jann Lee opens the door and greeted them.

"Hi Jann Lee!" Kasumi greeted and smiled. Jann Lee acts like her brother now like he take her brother's place for her and she is glad that he is acting the way a brother must be.

When they enter his house, Leifang whispered something to Hitomi's ear.

"Stop asking things to me and shut up before things get really serious." She warned her but Hitomi smirked. Leifang had a crush to Jann Lee. Kasumi just elbowed her friend. She told them she just going to the bathroom to fix her herself but the truth is, she felt a little dizzy and she thought that a splash of water on a face will be a great help to make her feel herself again. As she look into the mirror. She saw how pale her complexion right now.

"Maybe because of stress, that's why…." She said to herself.

After fixing herself, she walked out of the bathroom and went to dining area where she find Hitomi and Jann Lee laughing at Leifang. It seems that they making fun of Leifang together.

"Argh! Stop it! Enough you two!" Leifang shouted at them and gave them a deadly glare. When they notice Kasumi, they asked her why she took so long she just said that she can't find the bathroom fast.

"Guess what? We just discovered that Leifang had a crush on me!" Jann Lee said and laughed again.

"And it came out from her own mouth! You busted yourself Leifang!" Hitomi added. Kasumi just shook her head and smiled at Leifang who is still mad at the two.

"It's your fault!" Leifang said.

"How it is our fault? You're the own who said that, not me, not Jann Lee but you!" Hitomi reminded her friend. The kunoichi joined them and they continue to eat while Leifang is still glaring at the two.

"When we got home, I'll have my revenge on you Hitomi…" Leifang mumbled. She didn't know that Kasumi heard her but the kunoichi just shook her head. She already knew what was going to happen later and she will be a referee later.

* * *

 ***Helena's Ship***

"I'm trying my darn best to find that creep and still, I can't find him." Zack said and frowned. Helena told him to find Victor Donovan but he still don't have single clue where is he hiding right now.

"Kasumi is hiding too because her brother still want her to be killed but I know she is capable of protecting herself." Helena stated and stared at the window of her ship. She wants that man to pay for what he had done to the lives of her friends, especially those kunoichi and shinobi. She can't let that man make another disaster.

"But I thought she had someone to watch over her." Zack said.

"Yes, you are right but they have their own separate ways now." Helena said.

"You know, I'm trying to find some people who worked for him before so that I can have a lead to where I can find him but none of them knew where he is. It looks like he already fired them." Zack stated and frowned. Victor is getting into his nerves since Helena told him to find that man. Helena thinks for a minute before a memory flashback into her and she thinks that is the only person who knew where is he right now. The only person knows what is he up to and where he is hiding right now.

"Do you have something in mind? Because if you think it can help me finding that man will be a big help for me." Zack said

"I know that he is planning something right now and we have to be one step ahead of him as always, but I know someone who can help us but she is hiding too." Helena said.

* * *

 ***Back to the apartment***

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kasumi shouted at her two friends. She needs to stop Leifang hitting Hitomi with a pillow. The latter wants to get her revenge to Hitomi since because of her, her secret revealed in wrong timing.

"You forgot that it's your fault that you revealed your own secret! I didn't say anything!" Hitomi explained but Leifang won't listen and continue to hit her. She blamed her friend for what happen at Jann Lee's place. Hitomi on the other hand, she is smiling back in her mind because she is not the one who revealed Leifang's secret but herself.

"Stop it you two or both of you will sleep outside of this room!" Kasumi warned. She won't let her two friends fight over a simple matter. She gave both of them a deadly glare before walking outside of the room. Those two made her head hurts. She just went to the kitchen to find something to eat; maybe an apple can make her calm for a while. While she tried to find an apple, she heard someone knock on the door. She took the apple in her hand and made her way to the door. When she open it, she saw Brad Wong standing or more like swaying because as usual his drunk but he managed to give her a smile. She smiled back and gave him nod to enter the apartment. He sat in the couch while Kasumi went to the kitchen to give him something to drink like water.

"I'm just here to give you this. Jann Lee told me he forgot your birthday so he wants to have you this." Brad said and showed her a blue ribbon. She remembered how he likes it when he saw her hair tied up in ponytail with a blue ribbon. She gladly accept it.

"You're leaving already?" Kasumi asked when she saw Brad stood up. The man just gave her a nod.

"Yeah, I need to go since I can't leave my bar to Tina; I don't want my precious bar to be a disaster." He said and chuckled. Kasumi just shook her head.

"And oh, say hi to your two friends for me." Brad said and walked out of the apartment. Kasumi just took the ribbon that Jann Lee sent to her. Sometimes, she wished that Jann Lee is her brother. He acts as a brother to her, more as if they are really blood related. He always make it up for her. She sighed. 'I can't let the past hunt me.' She thought.

She just remember that she still didn't eat the apple. She went back to the kitchen and start eating the fruit. When she is busy eating, she heard something...

"HITOMI!" She heard Leifang's voice screaming and wondered why she scream Hitomi's name. She just shook her head. Those two always fight over a simple matter but still, she love those two like a family. Making her way to the table and sat on one of the chairs, she made herself comfortable.

"I'll deal with those two later but for now, I'll just sit here and eat my apple." She said to herself.

* * *

 ***Brad Wong's Bar ***

"Did she accept it?" He asked Brad Wong. He is staying at Brad's bar just to spend some time since he had a busy day yesterday but thanks to her newfound sister and her friends, they made him feel like they are complete. He saw Brad gave him a nod. He made the man deliver the ribbon he found on his guest room where Kasumi stayed for a week after running away. He made her feel she is safe around him. He made her feel she is his sister.

He doesn't have a sister; he is the only child so he told her that if her brother can't do his responsibility to her sister, then he will do it. He wants to show to Kasumi's brother what the real meaning of 'brother' is. He chose the clan over his own sister who did nothing but to avenge him. He gave her the blue ribbon as his gift for her birthday last month and he promise to his self, will jump on the roof if he didn't give anything for her birthday but he found the ribbon she used when they meet for the first time so he wants to give her the ribbon to symbolize that he didn't forget her birthday even it's already two ago. But who cares? He don't want to her to receive gifts from the others while her brother did not give her anything for her day.

"You know, when I was a kid, I always asked my parents why I can't have a sibling? Especially a girl. I don't want to grow up alone but they always told me that they want me to be their one and only child." He said. Brad just listening to what he is saying.

"But when I met Kasumi, I saw her-"

"As your wife?" Brad cut off.

"As a sister! Not a wife you dumb ass!" Jann Lee hissed. Brad Wong's words made him wide awake. He never dream Kasumi to be his wife. He always wants a sister who always family first and did not care about her own life, just like Kasumi. When he found out that, she is running away from her home because her great brother send assassins to hunt her for what she did.

"Relax dude, I'm just kidding okay?" Brad raised his hands in surrender.

"Never talk to my sister like that again Brad or I will kill you." Jann Lee warned him.

"Yeah, yeah but what if her brother wants her back? What will you do?" Brad asked out of nowhere.

"Then it's up to her but still, I always open my door and my arms for her but for now, she still staying at the apartment where Hitomi and Leifang is staying. It won't change my mind to continue seeing her as my sister." He said.

"Oh Leifang? You mean the girl who you dream the most?" Brad asked. Jann Lee gave him a deadly glare.

"You really know how to piss people off." Jann Lee stated.

"I'm just asking." Brad said in defense.

"Sometimes, I regret being your friend to be honest." Jann Lee said and Brad just laughed at him.

* * *

 ***Mugen Tenshin Village***

Hayate is busy doing his training on himself when suddenly someone throw a small rock to him, making him place his hand on the part where the rock landed.

"You know you can just tap my shoulder." Hayate said to his half-sister who just came back from the mission he gave her.

"I don't want to waste my energy just to tap you." Ayane said and made her way to the nearest tree to lean on. Hayate just shook his head. He always see this Ayane's side when she is tired or irritated.

"So what happen to your mission?"

"You should experience it too, I need a rest, I've been up all night and I don't a have a sleep so I need my beauty rest you should try how fun it is." Ayane said and rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what happen and I will let you rest and-"

"You do the rest?" Ayane cut off his words.

"No."

"Then I won't tell you." Ayane said and stood up.

"Come on tell me!" Hayate is eager to know how Kasumi is but his great half-sister won't tell him anything.

"If you want to know then go and find her I'll just be here for a few rests before you send again back to where she is staying right now."

"Ayane just tell me now I want know how she is doing right now." Hayate said in serious tone but Ayane won't let him have what he wants.

"Then let me have my beauty sleep and-"

"I'll do the rest?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Then go and find her yourself I need a rest." Ayane frowned already. She wants to have a rest even just for an hour. Hayate already cursing in his mind, his half-sister is really a smart one

"You really are a smart ass you know that?" Hayate stated.

"Of course, that's why you can't make me tell you what happen to my mission." Ayane said and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Do you know what it feels like to be a watcher when the person you are watching is sleeping peacefully while you need to be wide awake just to complete the mission? Really do you know what it feels?" Ayane said in serious tone. She just wants to sleep but his great brother will not let her have her way.

"Fine, you can rest but when you wake later you will tell me everything." Hayate said in defeat. Ayane just smiled and made her way inside and went to her bedroom to have her beauty sleep.

Hayate just sighed. He really wants to know where Kasumi is staying right now, but Ayane won't let him know where she is. He badly want to talk her to say sorry for not being the brother he supposed to be. Due to the clan's rule, he send assassins to hunt and kill her. He admits, he missed her already but what he can do? He is force to do this because of the rules. He will do anything to talk to her but for now, he need to finish his training that Ayane ruined.

He continue to train his self when, he felt someone's presence behind him. He just sighed, if only things were different. He already knew where his sister is but looks like even the person behind him, did not know where she is.

"Where's Ayane?"

"In her room, she just arrive from her last mission but she will leave later to continue it." Hayate said.

"I need to talk to her."

"Do you know where Kasumi is staying right now, Ryu?" Hayate asked. He has a little hope that he knows where his sister is, after all, he promised to protect Kasumi before.

"I….don't know." Ryu said. He wants to tell him but there is a sudden instinct that he might hunt her down. Kasumi is living on her own now and he doesn't want her life to be ruin again. Hayate stared at him for a moment before.

"I know your actions for a long time, Ryu and I think you're lying." Hayate stated. Ryu just cursed himself.

"Please I'm begging you, I want to know where she is, and I need to talk to her so she can go back. I already stop sending assassins to hunt her down. I just want my sister back to us." Hayate begged. Ryu never seen his best friend to be desperate like this. He need to choose, will he let Hayate know where Kasumi is or he will just tell him he really don't know where she is. He sighed.

"Ask Ayane, maybe she knows where Kasumi is." Ryu suggested. At least he didn't lied and he did not tell him where Kasumi is. Hayate sighed. Ryu is right, his sister knows where Kasumi is but why Ryu told him to ask Ayane if he didn't know where is his sister right now?

"How do you know that Ayane knows where Kasumi is?" Hayate asked in a serious tone. He had a feeling that both his half-sister and best friend knows where is his sister is. 'Damn, I can't let him know that I know where Kasumi is' he thought.

"I just….thought that you send someone to find her since i have my duties to my village." Ryu explained.

"You're right, I can't reach you because you're too busy doing to responsibilities." Hayate said and went inside the hall, leaving a relief Ryu. Good thing he did not asked too many questions.

* * *

 ***Back to the apartment***

"We're sorry Kasumi, we will stop we promise just let us in!" Hitomi said. She and Leifang are both outside of the bedroom. Kasumi threw them out of the room, she already warned them but they think that she won't take it seriously. She planned to do this in night but looks like she done it already this afternoon.

"Fine, but if you two start arguing again, you will stay outside of the apartment." Kasumi said and walked to the door to let her friends in. She turn around and walked to the bed, she feels like all of her energy is drained out, but she didn't do anything. She just eat and sleep, she already have a nice naps today but looks like it's still not enough for her body.

"Sorry Kasumi." Hitomi said and sat beside her. Leifang did the same thing but before she can even reply to them she cover her mouth and stood up, running to the bathroom. She then, threw everything she ate this evening. She felt her stomach soured. When she is done, she look at herself in the mirror and wash her mouth before going out of the bedroom. She saw Hitomi and Leifang looking at her direction, giving her confused looks. She walked to them and suddenly, her head starts to feel dizzy before the darkness covered her vision.

"KASUMI!" the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

* **Jann Lee's place***

Jann Lee just got home from Brad's bar. He was busy watching some TV when his phone rings, he answer it and just wait the caller to talk.

"Jann Lee?" She heard Leifang's voice and made his mind immediately focus on what she going to say.

"What is it?" he asked over the phone.

"We're at the hospital right now." Leifang's words made him worried. 'What the hell? Why she is in the hospital?'

"What? Are you doing in the hospital?" he asked. The worry can be heard in his voice. He turned off the television to heard her more clear.

"It's Kasumi, she suddenly lost consciousness earlier." She said and Jann Lee stood up, fixing his self and went outside of his house. He is still talking to Leifang over the phone. He had to know what happen to Kasumi.

"Tell me the address now Leifang, I'm on my way." He said. What happen to his sister? He hope that she will be alright soon, he's sure something is not right, he just feel it.


	3. Another Life to Live

***Mugen Tenshin Village***

Hayate was walking to his half-sister's room when he remembered the conversation he had with his best friend. Somehow, he had a feeling that Ryu is lying and he knows where Kasumi is. But the cold stare he wore while talking to him made him think that he is telling the truth. Ryu is right, he might send someone to find and watch his sister since Ryu is busy performing his duties to the clan.

He stopped when he is in front of Ayane's room. There is only one way to know where is his sister and that is going with Ayane. She won't let Hayate know where is Kasumi unless he will go with her. When he open the door, he saw that Ayane is ready to go out to continue the mission he gave her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hayate asked. Ayane look at him and rolled her eyes.

"To continue the mission you gave me of course!" Ayane said. He step inside the room and locked the door. Ayane smirked. She knows that Hayate won't let her leave unless she tell him where Kasumi is. But she won't give up until Hayate will join her to her mission.

"Now tell me where is Kasumi or I won't let you leave." Hayate said in a serious tone.

"If you really want to know then come with me." Ayane answered.

"Why do I need to come with you if I can just ask you where she is?"

"What if I don't tell you? What will you do?" Ayane asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Then I don't have a choice but to come with you." Hayate said in defeat. He figured it out that Ayane would not tell him unless he join her.

"Good then let's go!" Ayane said and jump out of the open window. Hayate just shook his head before following her actions. No wonder Ayane won't tell him. She can go out by jumping out of the window.

* * *

Hitomi is waiting outside of the Kasumi's hospital room with Leifang. They were both panicked when Kasumi lost consciousness. She just hope that nothing bad happen to her friend. She already called Jann Lee and told him about what happened. The doctor come out of the door and took off the face mask. They immediately walk asked him.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked.

"She is fine and she is awake." The doctor said casually.

"Why did she passed out earlier?" Leifang asked.

"Well, we ran some tests and according to the results, she might be exhausted or tired. But they are safe now." He answered making Leifang and Hitomi look at him with confused looks.

"They?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell that the patient is already one month pregnant."

"WHAT?!" They are both shocked.

"I will give her some vitamins for her baby and I advise to don't stress her. In her first trimester, stress can be a reason to a miscarriage so make sure she is stress free. Excuse me." He said and left them. They were both shocked. They can't believe that their friend is carrying a new life a now. After a minute, they both decided to get inside the room. When they walked inside, they saw Kasumi staring at the ceiling.

"This is all my fault….." Kasumi said. Her eyes began to watered. Hitomi and Leifang walked beside her bed and look at her.

"How could I let this happen to me?" She said and cried. Hitomi tried to calm her down.

"Shh…..relax Kasumi…." Hitomi said calmly.

"I can't believe I let my emotions took over me….." Kasumi whispered.

"Stop crying Kasumi, it's not good for the baby." Leifang said and held her hand. They want to make her feel she is not alone. This is the time where she need her friends and they won't leave her hanging.

"I'm so stupid believing in every word he said to me and now, I will face this consequences by myself!" Kasumi shouted. She is hurting now.

"Kasumi, calm down…"

"He said he loves me and I'm so stupid to believe him! I can't believe I let this happen!" She continue to sob. She is already broken from the inside. Tears streaming down her face.

"….I-I'm s-scared….I'm s-scared of what will happen to me now….!" she started to hit her stomach with her closed fists. Hitomi and Leifang immediately hold her hand to stop her.

"Kasumi, who is the father…?" Leifang asked. She wants to know who the hell broke her friend. She continue to sob. She wiped her tears and look at them.

"I-its…H…H-haya…busa…..H-hayabusa…." She said between her sobs. They just let her cry to ease her pain. It's better for her to cry to let her feelings out.

"You mean your guardian?" Leifang asked again and this time, she earn a smack on her arm. She glared at Hitomi.

"Stop asking questions about him Leifang." Hitomi lectured.

"We're here for you Kasumi, we won't leave at a time like this. We'll help you." Hitomi said and smiled. Leifang nodded her head in agreement. Kasumi let out a sigh. It was a relief for her that her friends will not leave her in the time of need. She will not push them away. After all, they are a family.

"So, are you going to tell Jann Lee?" Hitomi asked.

"I think not now…I don't want him to get mad." The kunoichi said. She wiped her dry tears on her face.

"Why? You know that he acts like your real brother now. He even kicked the guy on the face when he found out he is checking you out remember?" Leifang said. Kasumi nodded. She won't forget how Jann Lee showed no mercy to a guy who checking her out before. He was mad as hell like he wanted to kill someone if she didn't stop him. She knew that he was just being a responsible brother to her.

"Really Leifang? You remembered how he looks cool and handsome when he was punching that guy and you are dying inside to touch him." Hitomi teased. Leifang glared at her.

"I'm just reminiscing some memories and you think of me like that already?" Leifang fired back.

"Well, you're the one who talk about him a lot and not Kasumi. Beside, you won't let a day pass without talking about him." Hitomi said.

"You two, stop it before I throw you out of this room." Kasumi warned them. She already knew where this conversation go. Suddenly, a knock on the door cut them off. Leifang volunteered to open the door and when she opened the door, she saw Jann Lee. He is standing and look at her before Leifang let him in.

When he saw Kasumi, he walked to the side of her bed. He was worried when Leifang called him over the phone and told him that Kasumi was rushed to the hospital.

"How are feeling now Kasumi?" he asked.

"I'm fine now." Kasumi said and smiled. He sat on a couch and tried to relax.

"What did the doctor said?" He asked. Silence started to cover the whole room for a while. Kasumi took a deep breath before answering his question.

"….He said I'm just….too tired that's why I passed out earlier but I'm fine now…" she said. She still not ready to tell him. She felt like he is really going to be mad at her if he finds out she is pregnant.

"You might be stressing yourself out…..or…..maybe…" Kasumi almost hold her breath because she thinks that Jann Lee has a clue about her pregnancy. He stop for a while before looking at Hitomi and Leifang before he continued.

"Or maybe because of you two…." Both girls glared at him.

"Excuse me? Are you blaming us for what happened to Kasumi?" Hitomi asked. Leifang rolled her eyes at him. They were both offended about what he said. He chuckled

"I'm just having a guess don't take it seriously." Jann Lee said in defense then look at Kasumi.

"I'm offended by that." Leifang mumbled and rolled her eyes. She didn't know that Jann Lee heard her.

After two days, Kasumi was able to go home. The doctor said they should be careful especially in her condition. Jann Lee was curious when he heard him about the condition. He was about to ask the doctor when Leifang pulled him away without saying anything. Both her and Hitomi are trying their best to hide it until Kasumi decided to tell him about her pregnancy. Even if they want to tell him, It's up to Kasumi when she will reveal it. She just need some time.

When they arrived at the apartment, Kasumi told them she will just take a nap since she really feel exhausted. She went upstairs, to the bedroom. She laid on the bed and sighed. Thinking about what is her plan since every decision she will make, it's not only her life will change, her unborn child too. Running for her life was difficult. But running for the life of her growing child is really a dangerous one.

She placed her hand on her flat stomach while thinking. She can't let anyone harm her child. She won't let them. This time, if she had to kill those assassins, she will do it. Not for her, but for her child. She smiled. Her child, she is worried how she will raise her child. She sighed. She just need some sleep before thinking how her life will change in nine months.

* * *

Hayate stood up and watched as his sister lay on her bed. He had a good spot to see her sister through the window in the room. He saw that Kasumi just sleep peacefully in her bed. Its already two days since he saw his sister again. Thanks to Ayane, he can see and watch her now.

He sighed. Kasumi should be sleeping in their home, the clan's village. But he can't blame her for choosing to leave the clan and never returned again. He is jealous that Kasumi is treating her friends as a family more than them. He badly wants to talk to her but he choose not to do it. He thinks that she might reject his offer to cone back and push them away since that's what they did to her before. They threw her out.

He saw the door opened and his widened when he saw the person came in. It was Hitomi. He was surprised to that her sister is living Hitomi. He felt a sudden confidence to talk to them when she saw the German-Japanese girl.

"You want to talk to her, aren't you?" Ayane asked out of nowhere. He look at them before responding.

"Even if I want to, I can't." Hayate said. "You know how much she hate us right now and I think she will surprise to see us and she might think that I'm going to kill her."

"Well, you will never knew if you don't try. Besides, we need to tell her that we are not after her life now." Ayane said. She too, feeling the guilt after her many attempts to kill her but Kasumi just ran away. She is really soft. She won't kill anyone without any reason.

They saw Hitomi put a tray of food at the side table before waking Kasumi. He really missed her. The way she care for him, to Ayane. She never saw Ayane as a low class but a special friend and a sister. She never made her feel she is what the people in the village called 'cursed child'. She is always open to them.

"Let's just watch her until it is time to talk to her." Hayate said. Ayane nodded her head.

* * *

Rig walked inside his father's office to tell him something important about their target. He locked the door before standing in front of his desk. Victor look at him, waiting for him to start.

"I've got a good news Dad. It is about our target, Kasumi." Rig said. Victor fixed his sitting posture. He became interested about it.

"The target is pregnant." Rig said. "And she is staying in an apartment with some people I think that are her friends."

"Good job. You've done well." Victor said. "We just need to be careful since the target is carrying the key to our success. We can't hurt too much, we need her and the child to make our plans more successful than we thought." Rig nodded. They need to be careful but they still need her especially now that she a carrier.

"Who is the father?" Victor asked. Rig shrugged his shoulders. He doesn't have any idea who is the father.

"I need you to find out who it is so we will proceed to our next plans." He had someone to watch the target for him.

"I'll be sending Christie to get her." Victor said making Rig frowned.

"Why don't you send me instead of that woman? I'm better than her. My fighting skills are much more better than hers." He said.

"I've already gave you your assignment now go." Victor said. Rig walked out the office and he saw Christie waiting outside. He look at her before walking pass by.

"I've heard everything you said." Christie said in a serious tone. Rig smirked.

"Then prove you are better than me." He said.

She walked inside the office and sat on the couch before asking.

"What is my next mission?" she asked.

"I need you to take the target here but don't hurt her too much she is in a sensitive condition. She is pregnant so I can't lose the child. I need it for our future plans." Victor said. She smirked.

"So I just need to take her here without hurting her? You know it's impossible." She said. "She had fighting skills you know."

"If it's necessary then go, but I want her alive so the life inside her." He said. His plans was on the stage of making them happen but it looks like he is lucky. The target is not alone, she is carrying the new one for the experiments he wanted to try for the future. Christie nodded her head before she stood up and walked out of the office. She had to be careful not kill the target or she will be dead.

On the other hand, Rig is busy punching the punching bag. He just wants to release his anger. His dad won't let him do it. He can bring the target alive but he gave him an easy assignment. He had to find who the hell is the father but how he will do it? He stopped when he saw Christie walking to his direction. He continue to punch to ignore her. He can kill this woman because he is pissed. He wanted to prove to his father that he is better than Christie.

* * *

Leifang close the door slowly and quiet, not wanting to wake up the kunoichi from her slumber. As the door closed, she went downstairs where Hitomi and Jann Lee waiting for her. Jann Lee said he had something to talk about them and both girls already have a clue what it is. When she is in the living room, she saw Hitomi sitting on the couch as well as Jann Lee.

"Is she asleep?" Jann Lee asked. Leifang nodded. "Good. Now I can talk to both of you in peace."

"What do you want talk about?" Hitomi asked.

"Something about the two of you might know something I don't." He said. Both girls look at each other like they are talking. "Since I didn't have a chance to talk to the doctor who checked Kasumi when she is admitted at the hospital, I think the doctor told you what happened to her."

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.

"You know what I mean Hitomi…Leifang?" he made his voice more serious.

 _Silence….._

"T-The d-doctor said she is f-fine….she just need to rest." Leifang tried her best to hide her nervous because she knew him too well. He cannot be fooled easily.

But Jann Lee knew her more. He knows Leifang too well that he can read her actions.

"Is that all? I know you, Leifang, you can fool everyone but not me. Even if you and Hitomi told me it's nothing, both of you can't fool me." He said while wearing a cold look. "Tell me the truth."

Leifang sighed. They need to tell him soon. The sooner, the better but she is worried that Kasumi might be mad at her for telling him. She will tell him but she need to be sure that he won't burst out. An idea pop out of her mind.

"I will tell you what the doctor said but in one condition…." She said. "You are not going to do some impulsive actions when I tell you. Understand?"Jann Lee nodded quickly, his eagerness to know the truth is obvious.

Leifang took a deep breath before started talking.

"Kasumi is one month pregnant now." She said. Jann Lee stood up and was about to open his mouth to say something but Leifang glared at him. Hitomi was relief that Leifang made him a condition not to be mad. "You promised don't you dare broke it…." Hitomi reminded him.

"We agreed to not to tell you but you need to know so she can be safe and we knew you treat her as your little sister." Leifang continued.

"Who is the father?" Jann Lee asked, ignoring what she said.

"I believe Kasumi is the only one who can tell you but please, make sure you won't make her cry because you are mad or something. We want her to be stress free for her baby." Hitomi said.

"Fine….is that all?" Jann Lee asked and Leifang nodded. She is relief that Jann Lee knows the truth. Now, Kasumi doesn't have any reason to worry what will his 'brother' Jann Lee will react.

* * *

Ryu is alone. He decided to get outside of the village for a while. He wants to have peace and nature can give it to him. He sat down at the tree he saw and starts meditating. As he concentrates, his mind played a memory that he won't forget for the rest of his life.

" _P-Please….d-don't…..leave…..m-me…." Tears falling down her face._

He tried to forget it but every time he remembers it, his heart aches, especially her tears. Her tears of sadness because of him.

" _Please….R-Ryu…..I-I love you…"_

He stood up, his meditation can't help him. He didn't want to leave her but he can't let her be his weakness. He promised to his self that he won't let anyone be his weakness but now, a girl made him weak. Those words pushed him to show Kasumi his true feelings.

He threw a kunai in a tree out of frustration. Why she made him feel like this? Like he regret leaving her even she begged him not to. Why? Just why? He never feel this way when Irene came to his life but how Kasumi made him feel like he loss a big part of him.

When he saw her in that apartment, he was relief. She is safe. She doesn't have to run again. He wanted to put his arms around her and hug her tight. He wanted to feel her lips, her warmth, everything. But he can't let what Irene did to him. She manipulated him, making him forgot who he is, leaving his duty as the heir of the Hayabusa Clan. Thanks to his promise to Hayate, he came back to fulfill the promise that he will protect Kasumi at all cost.

Two weeks ago, he said his goodbye to her. But the feeling of not seeing her made him a decision to pass by just to see her. To make sure she is safe. He envy her friends but what can he do? He already chose to leave her.

"Master Ryu…"

He look at the person who called him. It was Momiji.

"I came here to tell that the 18th Master of Mugen Tenshin Clan left with his sister." Ryu furrowed his eyebrows. No they didn't. He knew that Ayane knows where Kasumi is. He had to go to check her. He fixed his self to ready for his leave.

"I need to go now Momiji, tell father I left to do something." He said and disappear. Momiji just let him leave and headed back to the village.

* * *

Ayane laid down on the cold floor. They are in the rooftop of the building in front of the apartment where their sister lives. They been looking out here, watching their sister for past few days. Hayate look at Kasumi with worried expression. He miss their sister but this is his fault that she decided not to go back to their clan.

"So what is you next plan now that you saw her?" Ayane asked.

"I want to talk to her."

"She might think that we will kill her when she saw us." Ayane said. Hayate's gaze went to the apartment's open window.

They saw Jann Lee open the door of the room and closed it. He walked to Kasumi's bed. Their sister woke up and Jann Lee sat beside her. He told her something that made Hayate curious especially when Kasumi expression is something like she is going to cry. Then, Jann Lee put his arms around her shoulders before saying something again. Kasumi look at Jann Lee and gave him a smile before hugging him. Jann Lee patted her head before telling her to go downstairs and both of them left the room.

Hayate sighed. That scene. He envy Jann Lee for that. He can see that he showed Kasumi how it feels to have a brother. A true brother that will choose the family more than the honor. How he wished it was him doing that. Comforting her and telling her not to worry when she is in trouble. He is too dumb to know what is more important: family or honor? He can't decide on his own that time since he is forced to hunt their sister down together with Ayane.

"I envy that man….." Ayane said quietly. Hayate look at her and saw a sad expression written all over her face. He didn't even notice her presence because his mind keep playing the scene earlier.

"The way he comforts Kasumi and when she smiled to him made me realized that I shouldn't done something that I knew I will regret in the first place." Hayate said. "He did something to make her smile again. The smile she always wear back in our childhood days."

"So are we just going to stand here and watch her or you are going to have a plan to talk her?" Ayane said.

"Of course, I want to talk to our sister but for now, let her sleep I don't want her freaking out when she found out we are here." What Hayate said made Ayane shook her head. She walked to her spot where she laid down and closed her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her brother asked.

"Going back to sleep."

"Who will take the first watch here?"

"Are really serious asking me about that? It is pretty obvious it's you."

"What?" but Ayane ignored her brother and let the feeling of sleepiness covered her.

Hayate shook his head. Even sometimes his youngest sister acted like a boss he still loves her and Kasumi too. He look back to apartment and still Kasumi is not coming back. He wondered what Jann Lee told his sister to make her smile. A smile that he never saw again after she became a runaway and chased by her own clan by his own order. He really regret it. He learned his lesson. He won't make the same mistake he did in the past. He is the 18th Master of Mugen Tenshin Clan and he will decide what is the right thing to do. Following their rules made him lose something precious to him and that is his family. He heard some soft snores and he look at Ayane who is already sleeping.


	4. A Brother and Sister Confrontation

Jann Lee treat the girls in a chinese restaurant. He wants them to have some bonding time. Ever since Kasumi started living with them as a family, they never got a chance to celebrate. And the good news about Kasumi's condition, a little celebration won't be bad after all.

They arrived at the restaurant. The place is not far from the apartment since he doesn't want the girls to travel miles when they'll going home later.

"Good evening sir, do you have any reservations?" A lady asked them.

"Yes, I have a reservation for four persons please." Jann Lee answered.

"This way sir."

The lady guided them to their table, they took their seats and started to choose their food. When they're done, the lady left. While waiting, they looked around to admire the place. The place has perfect designs in every corner. The styles and themes of every designs are perfect. There's also dragon images in the ceiling and it suits perfect for the place.

When their food arrives, they started eating. Jann Lee tried to avoid staring at Leifang but he can't stop his self from admiring her. Her face is so beautiful that every man will do anything to have her. Her skin is creamy color, he believes it's so soft. Kasumi saw him staring at her. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

"You know, Leifang is melted away to the floor." Kasumi whispered. Jann Lee turn away after hearing what she said.

"Huh?" He asked .

"You like her, don't you?" Kasumi asked. Jann Lee continue to eat his food.

"No, I'm not…"

"You can fool everyone but you forgot that I'm a highly trained ninja so I know when a person is lying or not. The way you look at her, stare at her are prod that you have feelings for her and when I say feelings, it means more than what you have right now." she continued.

"What do you mean?" Jann Lee asked, trying to divert the topic. Kasumi smirked and chuckled.

"You know what I mean right? Don't try to avoid it." Jann Lee eats in silent and Kasumi stopped on pushing the topic. It's enough for her what she knows about Jann Lee's feelings for Leifang

After the dinner, they went home to rest. Hitomi suggested to go home as early as they can so Kasumi can have some rest. Jann Lee is with them, he can't let these girls to be alone. He knew that they're capable of protecting their selves with their fighting skills but one of them is vulnerable and that is Kasumi. He decided to live with them so he can keep an eye to each of them. it's better this way than letting anything happen to them.

In midnight, Kasumi can't sleep. She changed her sleeping positions many times. "Kasumi, stop moving…" She heard Leifang said. After thirty minutes, giving up, she get off her bed and went downstairs. She walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. Her eyes spotted some fruits that they bought before going home. Hitomi and Leifang suggested that they should buy some fruit for Kasumi since she's pregnant.

Her mouth watered immediately when she saw some mangoes. She took the fruit and peel it, placing in a plate then bring it to table and eat it. While busy eating the mango slices, a knock on the door disturbs her eating session. She looked at clock on the wall. 'At this hour? Seriously?' she thought. Leaving her plate, she walked up to the door and look at the small hole to see who it is. Her eyes widened. 'What is he doing here?' she asked herself.

"I knew you're on the other side of this door, Kasumi, open it." She sighed. There's no point if she'll not open the door. This day came sooner that she expected. She opened the door to face the person.

"Kasumi..…."

"Hayate…." she called her brother's name.

Hayate took a step to get closer to his sister. He badly wants to talk her. But Kasumi didn't trust him anymore.

"Not one more step." She asked, wearing a cold expression "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk to you about-".

"My death sentence?" Kasumi cut off. "I don't care about that any more, now get lost."

"You can go back to the clan now. No one will try to hunt you or kill you." Hayate said. Kasumi chuckled. 'Really?' she thought.

"I'm not going back." She said. "No one understand me there." She won't forget how the clan threatened her life. How they wounded her so bad. And worst, none of them tried to understand her reason. Even her own family.

"Listen, Kasumi-"

"I don't want to listen to you. You're just like them." Kasumi said. "I thought you'll understand why I broke the rules of the clan but I was wrong. You showed me that the clan's honor is more important to you than your family. So why would I listen to someone who did not listen to me at the first place?"

Hayate looked down. He can't blame his sister. It's all his fault for being stupid, making her life a target. And now he regret it.

"I am not the part of the clan. I don't have any reasons to go back _. You are not my brother and_ _I am not your sister anymore…_ " Hayate looked up and stare at his sister. He saw nothing but anger and pain in her eyes.

"I have found a family who can understand and listen to me." Kasumi said. "Tell them that I won't go back. There's no treat for the clan and no Kasumi of Mugen tenshin Clan will appear again in there. Goodbye." And she slammed the door at his face. She sighed. 'it's better this way than putting myself in danger.' She said to herself.

After the conversation with her ex-brother, she walked to the table and continue to eat her mango slices. She just need to do something else to forget that conversation.

"Kasumi?" Jann Lee's voice startled her a little. She look at the direction where her new found brother's voice came. She saw him walking to her direction.

"Who is it?" He asked. Kasumi looked at him with surprised expression.

"I heard you're talking to someone earlier." He said.

"He's just asking for the directions. That's all." She replied.

"At this late?"

"He's lost in this city right?" Kasumi said. She swallowed a lump on throat, hoping that he won't push the topic more.

"Why are still awake? You know you can't sleep this late at night." Jann Lee said.

"I'm just hungry." Kasumi said and eat another slice.

"Midnight cravings huh? I understand." He said and tapped her shoulder. "Make it faster, you should be in bed and sleeping already. I'll wait you."

After few minutes, Kasumi is done eating her food. Jann Lee insisted he wash the dish. He also checked the door and windows, making sure it's locked. The two went upstairs to rest.

Kasumi lay down on her bed. Thinking about the conversation with Hayate made her feel worried about her safety. Her child's safety is more important than hers. She promised to her child she'll protect it from anyone who wants to hurt them. If she had to kill someone for her child, then so be it. Even from her siblings.

 _The next morning…._

"Kasumi wake up….Wake up.." Hitomi shook Kasumi's shoulder but the latter didn't give any respond and continue to sleep. Hitomi sighed. Her friends need more rest than she does but she's going to attend her Karate class and Jann Lee left to do something. Only Leifang will be Kasumi's companion when she leaves.

"Hmm….." Hitomi heard her groaned. The kunoichi stirred. She thought that Kasumi is awake but she's wrong, the kunoichi turn around from her and continue her sleep.

"I'm going out Kasumi." She said.

"Hmm…" Hitomi had no choice but to slap her forehead and finally, her friend is awake now with her hand rubbing the part she slapped.

"Why did you slapped me?" Kasumi said. She's feeling tired even it's her usual time. She always wakes up early but since she's pregnant, she's the last one to wake up.

"I'm going to leave, Leifang's downstairs. Jann Lee left, he said he'll be back later and I'll be going to my karate class." Hitomi said. Kasumi nodded and rubbed her eyes to adjust from the light.

"Sure, take care." She said.

When Hitomi left, she fixed her bed and walked to the bathroom and did her morning rituals. She went downstairs and saw Leifang watching television. She approached her.

"How's your sleep?" Leifang asked.

She gave a smile. "It's good. I almost forgot that it's already morning. I'm having a hard time on waking up early as I used to be."

Leifang laughed. "You're not the only one that needs to rest you know"

Kasumi giggled. "You're right. But right now, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"There some soup in the kitchen, Jann Lee is the one who cooked it."

Kasumi nodded and walked up to the kitchen to have her breakfast. While eating, she think about last night. Hayate showed up for what? She's scared and mad at him at the same time. When she saw him, her mind played everything happened in the past. Hayate said she can go back without any threat but she remember her child. If she'll go back, there's a little chance that someone might try hurt her. She's worried not for herself but for her child.

She finished her breakfast and joined Leifang on the living room. Her friend is busy watching movies on the television. Both girls let time passes by.

* * *

"What happened?" Ayane asked her half-brother. Hayate sighed. He failed. Again. He failed to comvince Kasumi to come back to the clan. She doesn't listen to him. Just like he did to her when she tried to explain why she left the clan and broke the rules.

"I talked to her." He said. "I told her she can go back to the clan without any worries." Ayane nodded and wait for him to continue.

"But she doesn't believe. She won't listen to me. Telling me it's the same I did to her, not listening to her reasons." Hayate said. Ayane looked away. The tables turned, now Kasumi won't hear them out, just like they did to her. She stand up and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hayate asked. She stopped for a moment and replied.

"I want to be alone…..for a while…." She didn't wait for Hayate's answer and left.

When Ayane is far enough from Hayate, she sighed. She have to think how they will convince Kasumi to come back to the clan but their sister won't listen to them anymore. After hunting her, showing her how cruel they are, she had enough. Now, she turned her back and will never go back to them.

She didn't really want it to be this way. She's asking herself too, why she'd tried to kill her half-sister? Maybe because she never been treated as a princess just like Kasumi. The people in their clan always saw her as a "cursed" or "poisoned-child". She envy Kasumi because of her royalty, and because of her envy to her, that feeling turned into more deep feeling. Jealousy. She's lucky to have friends like her, never judging who she is and from the rumors. But when Ayane found out that she is also a daughter of Ayame, Hayate and Kasumi's mother, her jealousy turned into hatred. She starts to hate Kasumi and wants to prove she's better than her. She treated her as an enemy. When Kasumi became a traitor, she felt happiness. It was her chance to prove her loyalty to the clan and that she is better than Kasumi, that was she thought from that time. But when she was about to kill her, Kasumi didn't do anything but just stand in front of her, letting her do what she wants. She wants her dagger to take her life away but for some reasons, she can't do it. The way Kasumi look at her without any fear and stand in front of her. Her eyes stared at her with no expression. She never saw her eyes look at her that way before, not even once, Kasumi never showed any cold treatment towards anyone.

* * *

It's already evening and the surroundings is dark. Just like his suit. Ryu looked down at her, observing her. He's standing at the rooftop in a building a few blocks away from Kasumi's apartment. He wants to know if Kasumi is safe. He knew Hayate tried to talk to her but she refused. When he saw that, he wondered if she will do the same to him. He left her while begging on her knees. His heart aches every time he remembers it. He regrets it.

"Kasumi…"

" _Ha…..H-Hayabusa…..ha.."_

He closed his eyes. His mind keep replaying that voice on his head. It's like her voice is hunting him. He can't think clear because of it. He can't forget it. No, he'll never forget it. Never.

…

Helena walked inside her office with Zack following behind. She has to know where Donovan is hiding. That man already made her friends suffered and she won't allow him to do it twice.

"Helena, I've got a news for you." Zack said. She sat down on her chair and nodded.

"I have clues where to find Christie. She's on her mission right now." He continued.

"What kind of mission?" Helena asked.

"Donovan gave her a mission. A mission to find Kasumi and her friends. That's what my friends in connection told me. They said that Kasumi has something that Donovan need to do his future plans." Helena shook her head. 'Donovan is planning something again huh?' she thought.

"Try to find more information about Donovan and his son. He's son is following his footstep and I'm pretty sure he'll be just like his father." Helena said. Zack nodded. " And also, I want you to find Kasumi, we need to find her before Donovan do something again."

"Don't worry Helena, I'll find a way to find where Kasumi is. I won't let you down." Zack said and left. Helena stared at the view on the window in her office.


	5. His Memories About Her

Kasumi rushed to the bathroom and starts throwing up. Another morning sickness for today. The doctor told her it's normal for her to experience this morning sickness everyday but still, it feels like she's going to pass out every time she experienced it. She's really starting to get used to but the pain can't be avoided.

"Are you alright?" Hitomi asked and starts rubbing her friend's back.

The kunoichi didn't answer and continue to throw up. After few minutes, she finally stopped from throwing up and trying to catch her breath now. She looked up, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm fine now." She finally answered.

"Good. I'm gonna leave you now because I have karate class to attend and I don't want to be late." Hitomi said. Kasumi nodded.

Every day, this is how it goes. All of her friends has their own businesses. She's always the one who will be left in the apartment. She spent most of her times just sleeping or watching the television. Hitomi will be back in the afternoon. Jann Lee left to go back to his house to check it. Leifang went out for morning run.

She sighed. Well, at least they'll get back later anyway.

Not wanting to starve herself, Kasumi made her way downstairs to get some breakfast for her and her child. The thought of her carrying this child in her arms made her feel excited. But she doesn't want rush everything, she can wait. After all, her nine months will worth the wait.

As she made herself some breakfast, she started to think about Hayate again.

He showed up that night, for what? What's the reason behind it? Besides, she didn't let him explain his side. When she saw him, she felt happiness. But, her mind played back all of her memories as a runaway. Anger rushed through body and that's what made her say all of those hurtful words. She didn't mean it but her emotions took over her.

She made some pancakes and placed it in a plate and went to the table. She starts eating each of it and continue to think about it again.

If Hayate is here in the city, it only means that Ayane is here too. There might be a chance that those two are here since Ayane is loyal to her master.

If those two are here to finish her, she'll fight this time. She won't let those two or anyone hurt her especially now, she's carrying a life inside her and depending on her. She's a worried about her child but she'll do everything to protect it.

Kasumi shook her head. _'Stop worrying about them.'_ she thought.

When she's done, she washed the dishes and went upstairs to do some meditation to spend some time before the others arrives.

. . .

" _Hayabusa…." He heard her called his name. it sounds like music to his hears._

 _Looking down at her, staring at her beautiful face. Her eyes are closed. Her lips are partly opened, releasing small hot breaths. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. He hummed as response to her._

" _Don't leave me…..."_

" _I won't."_

" _Promise?" she opened her eyes and look at him, straight into his emerald eyes, looking for assurance._

" _I promise…"_

" _I trust you, no matter what happens…...I love you…..." and she smiled._

Ryu sat up quickly. His mind always played that memory. Every night, every day, every minute. He can't focus on anything anymore. It hunts him. Wherever he goes, that memory plays back.

He sighed. He didn't want break his promise, he hates breaking his promise to anyone. But she is not just anyone, she is his everything.

Giving up, he stood up from his bed and change his clothes to his usual one, pure black. He opened his door. He just need some time alone. He has to think about it. He can no longer live like this, every day.

"Master Ryu?" It was Momiji who called his name. He stopped and turn around to look at her,

"What is it?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he stared at her before turning his back on her and starts to walk away. it was a rude act but he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. His mind has many problems thinking right now.

When he's outside, many servants greeted him but he did the same thing earlier. He ignored them.

He went to the forest. The place has always been his second home, where he can be alone and think about something or just clear his mind and relax for a while.

He let out a sigh. _'What shout I do?'_ he asked his self.

When Ryu saw how Kasumi reacted when she saw Hayate, he had second thoughts. He saw the pain in her eyes. He can't blame her. He didn't want to break his promise to her but he had no choice. He made a promise to Hayate that he will protect Kasumi, no matter what happens.

He should be happy, now that Kasumi is safe and living her own life with her friends but he can't. 'Why?' he asked his self again. Everything is fine now. The Mugen Tenshin Clan's issues has fixed and they are welcome to accept Kasumi again. But the kunoichi has made her own decision final, she won't come back to the clan anymore. _Into his arms anymore…_

He sighed. _'What's wrong with me?'_

. . .

Hayate arrives in Mugen Tenshin Village. He decided to tell their parents, Shiden and Ayumi, that they found Kasumi already. They'll be really happy if they hear it. The guards saw him and bowed before they let him in.

He looked around. The village is so peaceful. The people is doing their daily activities. Children are running around. His attention was caught by three siblings, two girls and a boy. they're trying to catch each other until one of the two girls accidentally stepped on a rock and fall on her knees. The other two stops from running and walked up to their injured sister. They helped her stood up and went to their house.

He made his way to the the hall. One of the servants told him that his father is staying in their room with her mother. He can't wait to tell them the good news.

As he opened the door, Shiden immediately look at him, probably hearing him outside.

"Father."

"Did you found your sister?" Shiden asked, not bothering his son's greeting.

Hayate nodded.

"Where is she?"

"She's living on her own right now with new friends."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I tried but Kasumi didn't let me say anything. She told me that she won't come back anymore, that she is dead. She hates me." And he looked away. Tears streamed down Ayumi's face. She just wanted her daughter to come back to them but it will never happen anymore.

Shiden shook his head. "This is all my fault. None this would've happen if I did listen to our daughter instead to other people. Now we lost her."

Hayate bid his goodbye to them since he can't bear to his mother crying. When he closed the door behind him, he saw Ayane, leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I told them about Kasumi and what she said to me. Father thinks he's responsible to all of this."

"Let them have their space right now, we should head back, we didn't want to miss Kasumi when she gets back."

"What do you mean?" his brows furrowed.

"She left their place earlier. I don't know where she's heading to."

"Let's go back now." Ayane said and left. Hayate followed her behind.

. . .

"Where did you go?" Jann Lee asked. Kasumi placed two paper bags on the table and look at her new brother who is looking at her with cross arms.

"I just went to the convenience store since I forgot to but some cereals and milk." And she smiled. He shook his head.

"You should've told me before I left earlier so you didn't have to leave.'

Kasumi gave him a smile again. "Next time, I'll tell you and also, I want to exercise my legs so please stop worrying now."

Jann Lee chuckled and shook his head. His 'sister' is really a stubborn one.

* * *

I'm really sorry for not updating for so, so, so long guys! I lost all of my story documents so i have to make new chapters and yes, i'm back i'll be updating again!


	6. Reaching Her Out

The view outside is so beautiful. The sea is shining under the sun, reflecting it. Helena stared outside while thinking about her plans. Zack told her that one of his people saw Donovan's son, Rig, walking down the streets. It wasn't far from where her friends is living.

Leifang, Hitomi and Kasumi are living in there, on their own. Those girls are moving on, trying to forget about their last enemy. She can't let herself relax. She knows Donovan. That man has something up on his sleeves. Maybe right now, he's not doing anything but no one knows when he'll make his move. Especially that his son is following his footsteps. Like father, like son.

"Helena, I've received new information about our friends. They're not living on their own. They have someone else with them." She turns her gaze to her left side where Zack is standing.

"Who could it be?"

"According to the information I've got, he was a Chinese man. Tall, broad muscles and he's great in martial arts."

"A Chinese man?" she tried to remember if she knew someone that is a Chinese.

"I think I knew who he is. He's great in martial arts right?" she asked. Zack nodded.

That made her relief for now. If she's not mistaken, that man could be Jann Lee. He is the only one she knew that is great in martial arts and also close to those three girls

. . .

 _The next morning…_

Leifang and Hitomi are busy preparing their things. They woke up early to prepare for today. Jann Lee is busy preparing their breakfast and Kasumi is in the bathroom, having her morning sickness and also, taking bath.

Today is Kasumi's monthly check-up. It's her first time since she didn't get ultrasound on her first month when she discovered she's pregnant.

The kunoichi is busy fixing herslef in front of the mirror. Before, she didn't know what to do when she discovered that she's carrying a child of her own. Like, she felt that she's lost. But thanks to her friends, they made her feel that she's not alone on this. A smiled

"Kasumi? Are you done yet?" She heard Leifang's voice. Grabbing her bag and looking herself in the mirror for last time, she opened the door.

"Yes, I'm done and ready to go." Leifang nodded at her sentence.

They left the apartment and went tk the hospital. They took a cab since it's too hot to walk and it's far anyway. Who would want to walk under the burning sun?

When they reached the doctor's office, Kasumi told the three to wait her outside since it will awkward if a three people are with her inside.

"Okay, Kasumi right?" the doctor asked. She nodded.

"So you're in your second month of your trimester huh? This way." She guided the kunoichi to the bed.

"Lift up your shirt." She did what she's told.

"This is a cold gel. But don't worry, it will just help us to see your baby inside you more smoothly."

As the doctor starts doing her sonogram, she was focused on the monitor.

"Oh there it is!" the doctor pointed her baby. It's still tiny but she's glad to see it. Her eyes started to water in happiness. It's real. She's carrying him or her.

When they finished, the doctor told her that they will know the gender on her 5th month.

She walked out of the room and greeted by her friends. They bombarded her with questions. Before they go home, she excused herself to the bathroom. She's almost reach the bathroom until someone grab her from behind, covering her mouth. She was dragged into an empty room of the hospital, she tried to free herself but the person behind her blocked it.

When they're inside the room, the cover in her mouth was remove and let herself catch her breath.

"Kasumi….." she was startled when she heard that voice. His voice. She hadn't heard his voice for a long time. She looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Hayabusa?"

"I need to talk to you." He's walking slowly to her and she's taking steps backwards, keeping her distance from Ryu.

"What do you want?" Kasumi asked, trying to ease herself but she can't calm down. She's stuck in this room with him. With Ryu.

"Calm down…." Ryu tried to hold but she kept in distance.

"I just want to ask you something." That made her stop from taking steps backwards.

"Then say it already!" she yelled. Ryu stared at her for a moment. He let out a sighed.

"Why you didn't come back to your family?"

"I don't want to." She replied coldly.

"Tell me why?" Ryu asked. He doesn't care if he's asking things that are personal.

"What's the point? All of them already tasted too much blood." Tears streaming down her face. It's not easy to talk about that matter, especially with the person who became her reason to leave.

"I left because I don't feel safe in there anymore. No matter what I did, they'll never listen. Even my parents, Hayate and…" she paused and look at him. Straight to the eye. "You."

"Now you know my reason, can you let me go now?" She asked, wiping her tears. Ryu nodded. Kasumi grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

Ryu lost his words after Kasumi left. He didn't know that he did the same thing to her. He tried his best to protect his beloved but what he did to her, it just made it worst. He disappeared and left the room.

. . .

"Where's Kasumi?" Hayate asked. Ayane shrugged.

"I told you earlier that they left. I don't know where they went." She sat on the rooftop's edge.

"We don't know where she is. Then, we're not sure if move out or not." Ayane rolled her eyes at his brother's statement.

"I'm sure they didn't move out."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked with arms crossed on chest.

"See that?" she pointed out a window. "They always leave that window open since no one can get through it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I always see that window open." She shrugged.

Hayate wants to talk to their sister again. But this time, without making her mad. He doesn't another door shutting on his face.

He sighed. Two months already passed. Nothing's change. He and Ayane will just watch Kasumi but he can't wait any longer. Time is running out. He must talk to his sister before anything else. And maybe this morning will be a good opportunity to talk to Kasumi. He always sees all of her friends leaving in the morning, even Hitomi and they'll be back in the afternoon. Ayane will be his look-out if anyone is coming.

When he saw a girl wearing a red dress left, that's their cue to take action. They went inside through the window. Ayane went downstairs to do her purpose. Hayate went to the bedroom to find Kasumi.

He found her, sleeping peacefully. Like there's nothing to worry about. Staring at her face, memories of their childhood flashes on his mind. Kasumi slowly open

"Hey…Kasumi…." Waking her up, he slowly shakes her shoulder. Kasumi is a light sleeper and he knew it.

The kunoichi slowly opens her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. Her eyes widened when she saw Hayate in front. She sat up quickly. Hayate put his arms up, making a little distance from Kasumi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just want to talk, Kasumi. "

"There's nothing to talk about!"

He sighed, trying to understand her side.

"I just want to talk about what happened to us, our family."

Kasumi stared at him for moment before letting a deep sigh. She gave her nod.

"Fine, but keep your distance to me."

Hayate nodded.

"First, I want to clear things out between us." He started. "What happened before…I knew it's my fault. I became blind and a puppet. I was weak, I couldn't make my own decisions. But I knew that now, I realized that I lost someone that who did nothing but save me. She sacrifices her life for me without thinking about herself. What you said to me made me realized that I should've choose to save like you did to me. I should've listen to you and your reasons. If I could turn back time, I'll choose to save my sister. But I can't do that. All I can do is to have your forgiveness…."

His statement kept her quiet for a minute. Her hatred for him suddenly goes away. This is the Hayate she knew, her brother.

She suddenly cried which makes Hayate worried and couldn't stop his self to go to her to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder and continue to let her tears fall.

At last, after a long time of being separated, Hayate have his sister on his arms again. This is what he wanted for a long time. A feeling of contentment rushed through his body.

"I'm sorry…." He whispered. She looks up to him, his hands wiped her tears.

"Master Hayate!" both of them were startled by Ayane's scream. They saw their sister in front of the door, trying to catch her breath.

"A Chinese man is knocking on the door downstairs!" Ayane said.

"Damn…." Hayate hissed.

"You two should go, now!" Kasumi pushed Hayate to stand up. "Let's continue our talk later."

Her two siblings disappeared, right on time as the door opens, revealing Jann Lee.

"Oh…Um…you're back earlier than you usually do?" she asked trying to fix herself.

"Yeah, I just went to the gym and I felt earlier that something was not right so I'm just here check on you."

"I'm fine. Nothing happened." She said and smiled.


End file.
